S-H.A.W.S.
Kidnapped by Talon. Transformed by their Tyrant Project. Outfitted with heavy armor, a large, muscular left arm wielding a set of large, curved claws, and a large metal claw mounted onto his right hand. He is an unstoppable force, made to rip through armies, and cannot be controlled. Background Once, S-H.A.W.S. was a man, much like you or me. However, he was taken by Talon in the middle of the night. He as used as a test subject for Project: Tyrant, the project's purpose to make an unstoppable war machine that could be controlled by simple voice commands. This was done through mental tampering, forced muscular hypertrophy, and bolting of metal plates into his bones and skull, as well as placement of cybernetic chips onto the brain stem. When all was said and done, the man was given horrible mental trauma, brutish strength, and an immense hatred of his captors. His left arm was made into a huge, clawed limb, his chest and body was covered in heavy muscle, and heavy armor plates were attached to his flesh. When Talon first tested him out during the aftermath of The Omnic Crisis, he immediately turned on his captors, killed them all, and ran off into the woods. He was hardly seen again after that, though he has been seen in the battlefield time to time, fighting Talon agents brutally and viciously. All the while he's looking for his brother. Appearance S-H.A.W.S. is incredibly strong, his body built like a tank. His left arm is covered in heavy iron armor plates bolted into his flesh, and his left hand is quite large, ending in sharp, hooked claws. His body has thick armor plates bolted onto his chest, belly, and legs. His right arm is also strong, though without the large hooked claws. A large 4-fingered metal claw is attached to his right arm, making up for his right arm's smaller claws. The skin underneath the armor is grey, sometimes red. his head is partially covered by a metal plate that obscures his left eye, while his right eye has a odd aiming device that allows for precise aiming. Personality S-H.A.W.S acts very brutal, seemingly uncaring. His attitude is very aggressive, with an enjoyment of killing Talon Agents using his bare hands, and making Talon Bases into crumb ling heaps of steel and concrete. Aggressively takes up tasks involving killing Talon Agents, destroying Talon Bases, or popping someone's head off with his hands. Generally doesn't mind the presence of omnics, but has killed a few that got in his way. Role S-H.A.W.S. is a powerful siege maker, able to bolster any assault. His Bolstered Shields give him good healing and survivability. He enjoys being in the center of combat, restoring his armor with each hit, and dealing massive damage with his 4-hit combo. Abilities Speed: 5 Passive: Titan's Wrath When at full Armor, all Margrave Claw attacks deal extra damage and restore 75 armor per hit. All primary fire deal 200% damage against armor and shield. Weapon: Margrave Claw A massive metal claw that attacks in a 4-hit combo, with the 4th hit dealing a large explosion around S-H.A.W.S. The first three hits deal 150 damage a swing in a frontal arc, and the 4th hit deals 250 damage in a 7-meter radius. Secondary Fire: Overload Cooldown: 5 seconds Empower your Margrave Claw, releasing a powerful explosive projectile on your next attack, dealing 300 damage in a 3-meter radius. 1st ability: Inspirational Roar Cooldown: 15 Release a powerful roar that gives S-H.A.W.S and allies nearby 100 points of Bolstered Shields. Bolstered Shields heal you for 50 health every second as long as it exists. 2nd ability: Great Leap Launch yourself into the air and crash down onto the ground, dealing 75 damage to enemies caught in the blast zone. Ult: Tyrant Transformation Sound of Ult. Activation: "I care not for glory. Only Victory!" Release a large explosion around you, dealing 300 damage in a 7-meter radius, and switch to a powerful burning fist that attacks in a short-range, powerful arc, dealing 200 damage per hit. This lasts for 30 seconds. Interactions First move: "Don't talk to me. We are only allied through convenience. Don't make this... Inconvenient." Spawn with Widowmaker, Doomfist, Sombra, or Reaper on your team: "*Growl* Why you? Why you?!?!" Spawn with a Talon-associated Hero: "I know what you plan to do. Your "Natural Selection" war will put humanity back decades! I'll blow you apert if you think you can get away with it." Spawning with Reaper on your team: "Which of us is the real monster now, Gabriel?" Spawning with a Roadhog on team: "Brother... Is that you?" Spawning with a Junkrat on on team: "I've heard of you. A person who survived in the Australian Wasteland. I wonder how?" Spawning with D.Va on team: "The battlefield is no place for children like you. Go back to Korea, runt!" Upon killing a Roadhog: "Brother... I'm so sorry...* Soft sob*" Upon killing a Junkrat: "This is what you get, brother thief!" Spawning near Wrecking Ball: "Wow. They've hired a hamster. A F@#$ING HAMSTER!" "You? Overwatch hired you? A hamster in a bowling ball with guns attached to it. You've impressed me, little one." "Is that a quokka in a war ball? Now I've seen everything." First move near an allied Lucio: "Your music, it makes me forget the monster I've become, at least for a time." First Move near allied Zarya: "You ripped that off a vehicle? There are no loose wires or ripped metal." "You lifted only 512 kilograms? This armor and Margrave Claw weighs twice that amount by itself." "I could crush you with my bare hands, while you need a Graviton Cannon to be effective." Trivia # S-H.A.W.S. is based off of Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System (a.k.a. T-A.L.O.S.) from Resident Evil and the Margravehttps://gigantic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Margrave from Gigantic.